


Коварная засада (или когда нашла не тот артефакт)

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Other, Paint Tool SAI, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020
Summary: После нахождения очередного артефакта Люсия была готова встретить сопротивление в лице демонов, однако в этот раз демон оказался... Не совсем обычным ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Визуал от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Коварная засада (или когда нашла не тот артефакт)

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Gullstjörnu** | [twitter](https://twitter.com/gullstjornu)

[ ](https://imgur.com/0k14NEI)


End file.
